(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
As replacements for the conventional Braun tubes, flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays, electrophoretic displays, and so on, have been developed.
Such a display device may include an image display member interposed between two display panels, and the image display member can include liquid crystal, light emitting elements, and electrophoretic particles.
One of the two display panels can be provided as a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel which is defined by gate lines and data lines formed on an insulation substrate having a display area and a peripheral area outside the display area, the gate lines and the data lines being respectively insulated from each other and crossing each other. The display area includes a plurality of pixel areas, in which pixel electrodes can be arranged in the form of a matrix.
An end portion of a data line is extended, to the peripheral area for connection with another layer or an external circuit, and the plurality of data lines respectively include a data fan-out unit having a width that gradually narrows at an end portion thereof.
In the peripheral area, the data line, particularly the fan-out unit, can be disconnected due to external impact, scratches, static electricity, and moisture occurring in a manufacturing process, a testing process, and in use of the TFT array panel. When the fan-out unit is disconnected, data voltages cannot be applied to the respective pixel electrodes in the display area through the end portions of the respective data lines, causing operational errors in the TFT array panel.